


This one's on me

by TardisTexan



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisTexan/pseuds/TardisTexan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mels meets Ten, Mickey, and Rose.  Short drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	This one's on me

**Author's Note:**

> Anon Tumblr prompt - Nine or Ten meets Mels

“Hello there,” Mels said, sliding next to the guy sitting alone at the counter.

Mickey looked around and then back to the woman next to him. “Are you talking to me?” he said, taking in her appearance. The girl was extremely attractive. Long braids, ripped blue jeans, tight white tshirt, and heavy black boots kicking against the counter. And for some reason, she was looking at him like he was the most interesting guy on Earth. Rose hadn't looked at him like that in ages.

“Yeah,” Mels said, picking a few chips out of the basket in front of Mickey and raising an eyebrow at him, “Don't you want to talk to me?”

“Sure,” he said sticking out his hand. “My name's Mickey.”

Mels gave Mickey a smile and shook his hand. She ordered coffee from the woman behind the counter and turned back to Mickey. “So Mickey, why the long face? You were sitting here looking like your puppy died.”

Mickey sighed. Had it really been so obvious? He opened his mouth to protest when he heard the bell on the door jingle and a bright female laugh follow it. 

Mels caught the look on his face and looked back toward the door at the couple coming in, a cute blonde and a very good looking man with a long coat and spikey hair. The girl smiled and laughed again at something the man said. Mels watched Mickey's mouth tighten.

“That guy moving in on your girl?” she asked.

Mickey's eyes widened a bit, “How did you....”

Mels just gave an exasperated sigh and got up from the stool. She winked at Mickey, “This one's on me.”

Mels walked toward the Doctor and Rose and with a graceful move fell perfectly, knocking the Doctor down to the floor and landing square on top of his chest. “Oh my, I'm terribly sorry,” Mels said with mock sincerity but not getting up. “I am so clumsy sometimes.”

“Oh Hello,” the Doctor said looking up at her with a smile. 

“Hello,” Mels said, still not moving off of him but shifting her hips just a bit.

The Doctor's eyes widened and Rose loudly cleared her throat.

Mels looked up at Rose a with a slight annoyance in her eyes but started to pick herself up. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted an opportunity and as she was about to get up, she twisted just so and knocked the glass out of a passing waitresses hand and watched as a thick strawberry milkshake poured right down the front of the Doctor's striped jacket. 

Mels gasped loudly, “Oh my god, I'm so so sorry!” She reached out and took his hand and pulled him to his feet. “Here, please let me help you, come this way!” Before he could say anything, Mels pulled the Doctor toward the bathrooms in the corner of the diner. He turned and looked at Rose with a confused look on his face but Mels had pulled him around the corner and out of sight of his friends before he knew it. 

The Doctor sputtered at the strange woman, “What? Who are you? What are you doing?” Mels pulled the Doctor into the men's room and started pulling towels from the dispenser by the door. 

“Oh Sweetie, I'm going to take very good care of you,” Mels said as she quickly slipped the buttons undone and then dropped the coat and jacket off his shoulders. The Doctor watched as his jacket hit the floor and then he turned back toward her with a confused look on his face. When Mels grabbed his shirt and pulled it from his waistband, the Doctor gave a small yelp. He grabbed her hands and took a step back. “Now wait, wait just a second.”

Mels stepped closer to the Doctor, twisting her hand from his and slipped it right back under his shirt. “Come on, let's get this dirty shirt off of you.”

The Doctor's eyes widened. “What?” the Doctor exclaimed. “Oh, now, I don't think this is quite the....” 

Mels quickly cut him off with her lips. She used her free hand to pull his head down toward her and she kissed him hard.

“Well,” the Doctor said when she pulled back. “That was um....” the Doctor forgot what he was going to say. His vision was getting a little blurry and his head was fuzzy. “That was quite....” The Doctor stumbled and Mels supported his weight and eased him to the floor. The Doctor looked up at her with a goofy grin on his face, “Did you just drug me?” he asked, and giggled.

Mels smiled in spite of herself. He really was pretty cute. She picked up his jacket and looked in the pockets. There was a metal stick thing with a light on it, a banana, a pair of paper 3D glasses, some string, and a few odd metal button looking things. There was no money and no wallet. Mels handed him everything then bent down and braced her arms on either side of the Doctor's face. “No wallet?”

“Nope,” the Doctor said, popping the p and grinning. Mels sighed. Time was running out and she better go, but she couldn't resist. She pressed her lips to his again, pushing her tongue into his mouth. The Doctor moaned and kissed her back and then promptly passed out. 

Mels stood shaking her head. She picked up the long trench from the floor and put it on. At least she got this nice coat for her troubles and hopefully that blonde would be a little jealous. Mickey had seemed nice. Mels walked out of the men's room and across the diner. She noticed Mickey and the blonde watching her go and she gave them a wink. Then out the door she went and she was gone.


End file.
